Before You Came
by Silver-Stampede
Summary: It takes place after umm... well I havent read the 5th book ye.... but... umm.. it's GxA! Whee! Lemony goodness! Fluffy whee! I sound like Miwako.... Read it! It's a Placebo Song fic! You'll love it big and good!
1. Before You Came

*Author's Note*

Yes, this is *Another* George X Arashi fic. It is a little graphic, and will get more graphic as it goes on. It's going to be part of a series of Placebo Songfics Based on Paradise Kiss. If the characters seem a little out of character... that's probably because you don't see them in the same light I do.

Days Before You Came--Lyrics by Placebo

*End of Author's Note* 

Before You Came--Silver Stampede

__

Days before you came

Freezing cold and empty

George stared out the picture window that overlooked the street. It was raining harder than he'd ever seen in his 18 year existence. The lighting illuminated the darkened living room. The power was out on the other side of the city, but his block still had power. Even so, lights didn't make much difference to him. Nothing did anymore... not since Yukari had dropped the bomb. _"I'm going to America... There's more work for me there.... and you and I both know I cant live up to everything you want." _She was right about that. 

__

Towns that changed their name

And a horn of plenty

Days before you came

Counting breaths inside me 

The streets below George were crowded and drear. A sea of umbrellas. He took notice of a certain red plaid one, but his eyes dismissed it. He watched them huddle together... and disappear down the block. It was getting chilly in the house, so carefully George got off his couch and headed to his room to grab a jacket. 

__

Even crack cocaine

Couldn't start to hide me

Asleep on his bed was his mother, an empty wine bottle lay beside her. She'd been there for 6 hours already... He decided not to wake her. He found the corresponding jacket to his attire, and slid it on. Quietly he made his way back to the living room. As he sat down on the couch, he glanced out the window. It seemed to be raining harder. He sighed heavily and bit a nail boredly. All of a sudden his doorbell rang. 

__

Won't you join me now?

Baby's looking torn and frayed

He got up and shut his bedroom door. He looked at the door, and then sat back down. It rang again. He rolled his blue eyes, and got up to answer it. He opened the door only to find Arashi standing there, soaking wet. He closed a red plaid umbrella, and smirked. "Oi.. I think it's broken..." He said, gesturing to the umbrella that now lay on the floor. George looked Arashi over... why was he here?

__

Join the masquerade

Join the masquerade

Arashi stepped behind the taller boy and hung up his soaked trench coat. Dumbfounded, George shut the door. Arashi looked good... considering he hadn't gotten laid in at least a month... _"Arashi! Carrie has asked Miwako to go with her!! To Amy-Rica! Isn't that exciting Arashi!? "_

"What brings you here Arashi?" George asked finally.

"What?!"

"Why are you here?" 

The peroxide blonde looked out the window for a moment. "I got lonely... " he said softly. 

__

Won't you join me now?

Baby's looking to get laid

George was stabbed by this comment. "Lonely? Arashi Nagase? How does that work? " Arashi shot him a pained but angered look. "It doesn't... that's why I'm here with you..... I'm feckin desperate...." 

__

Join the masquerade

Join the masquerade

George was warming up, and feeling like his old self a bit. He got up from his place on the floor, paused an inch away from Arashi's ear and asked "How desperate?" in a soft purr. With that, he winked and headed out to the kitchen " Vodka or Scotch?" He called from behind a cupboard. The blushing blonde called back "Not desperate enough to do that again...!" 

Days before you came

It always seemed enticing to be naked and profane

There is no denying

Yea... George thought while he was pouring some Scotch into a glass... _again. _The days when women ruled neither of their lives or hearts. 

__

" Oi... that's a feckin hot car!" 

"Oh, so you like it?" 

"Hell yea! Your Dad's got great taste... for a complete asshole." 

"Get in... we'll go for a drive." 

"Alright. Where're you thinking?" 

"What about that plateau where kids always go to make out on their first dates?"

"We're too old for that..What would we do there?"

"We've got to break in the backseat."

"Where are the drinks, ya pouf?"

Days before you came

Thunderbolts and lightning

George brought out two large glasses of Scotch on a silver tray. He set it on the Coffee table, and sat next to Arashi on the couch. " I haven't seen you since the Airport..." Arashi said finally, after a few gulps of the Scotch. George nodded, and took a dainty sip from his glass. They sat in silence for a moment, before their eyes met. Each studied the other's face for a sign of weakness. 

Each day a brand new vein

Each tourniquet colliding

Arashi downed the entirety of his glass, never breaking eye contact with the other boy. He then tossed the glass aside. It shattered loudly. The fragments glittered against the dark carpet when the lighting struck. George smirked. "Well... you just broke the glass my father was drinking out of when my mother gave him the news about me." Arashi smirked back. "Well, then you better put that one down." George arched a blue eyebrow. "And just why is that?" His answer came when Arashi tackled him to the ground and kissed him lightly on the lips. 

Didn't want you anyway

Didn't want you anyway

George pulled away out of surprise. "A-Arashi?" Arashi straddled him and murmured "Shut up and kiss me Koizumi." George smiled, and pulled arashi back to him. They kissed for a minute, and George pulled away again. "We should do this the proper way... " he whispered and lifted one of arashi's many chains. With that out of the way, he had unobstructed access to his neck. 

Didn't want you anyway

Didn't want you anyway

Won't you join me now?

It's astounding, months, even years can go by and a person will still have the same moans... Arashi moaned again, this time because George bit him. "Feck! Ya bit me!" George shrugged. "I figured it was time for some payback, you always used to bite me." 

Baby's looking torn and frayed

Join the masquerade

Join the masquerade

Arashi growled slightly. "So.. I still could..." He turned George's head to the side, and gently nipped his neck. _Miwa never liked to be bit... "Oww! Arashi-washi! That hurted! Owww! " _ It was one of those carnal instincts that stays with one for life though.... and when placed in a situation in which that seems the proper way to react, one will use one's teeth. 

Won't you join me now?

Baby's looking to get laid

Join the masquerade

Join the masquerade

George made a noise somewhere between a chuckle and a growl. Arashi's heart skipped a beat. It'd been so long since he's heard that sound... that glorious sound... They both heard a door open, and separated immediately. George took the couch, and Arashi slid backwards into the glass. "Shit!!!" He yelled, blood gushing down his leg. 

Days before you came

Days before you came

"George... what's going on? You woke mommy up." 

George remembered that his mother had been in a very deep sleep. " Oh.. Hello mother.... " 

"Weren't you two just on the floor?" 

"No... no mom... just Arashi... he dropped the glass and... cut himself... "

"Oh George... what time is it?" 

He looked at the clock. The power must have gone out, because it was the same time it was when he had been in his room about half an hour ago.

Days before you came

Days before you

Days before you came

Days before you came

She yawned and waved to Arashi. "Hello there Arashi... Keeping my Johji out of trouble?"

Arashi inhaled deeply, and looked down at his blood loss. "Fuck...." was all he said, before he hit the floor with a soft plop. 

"Oooh... well, I'm going out tonight... you might want to get him off your carpet, before the blood stains, George..." She said daintily. 

Days before you came

Days before you

Once the door had closed behind her, George locked it, and watched Arashi. He really hadn't been bleeding much... but the sight of his own blood made the punk woozy. He kissed Arashi's lips, and watched him lie there a minute. A pair of green eyes opened, and he looked down. His black pant leg was turning dark red. He looked at George. "You're going to need a shower... " George said patronizingly. Arashi growled. "I'm not about to let you be in there alone in your condition though... " 

Do what you anyway

Do what you anyway

Do what you anyway

Do what you anyway

To be continued...


	2. Rebel Prince George's Story

*Allow me to explain two things. This is a song fic, with a song called "Rebel Prince" by Rufus Wainwright. I do not own it, or the characters from Para Kiss. It's also a story with a twin, Arashi's Story, which is posted after this one. It is also a song fic with the song "Nancy Boy" by Placebo. They're Shonen Ai, so if you're not into that, turn arounf now. They're both from the POV from the title character, so please read them both. Thank you, and happy reading.--Silver-Stampede*

George's Story

__

Rebel Prince

Where is my master the rebel prince

Who will shut all of these windows

A bolt crashed right outside of George Koizumi's window, and it woke the blue haired pretty boy from his dream. He'd been dreaming of Arashi again. He was sitting in the window sill, and he must have dozed off. 

__

It's these windows all around me

It's these windows who are telling me

To rid my dirty mind of all of its preciousness 

He took a careful look behind him, to the couch, just to see if maybe... maybe he was sleeping there, and though George hadn't finished his dream, just _maybe... it'd actually happened_. Of course, the eyes that matched the hair were saddened to witness nothing lounging on his couch. 

__

Where is my master the rebel prince

Bet breaking everything trying to get to me

A sigh, and George got up from where he was sitting. He headed out to the kitchen to make some coffee, it was too early to be sleeping. He yawned and scooped the coffee into the little filter basket. He poured water into the other part, and turned the machine on. He scorned himself, when he saw how much he'd set the machine to make_... Things just weren't the same since Yukari'd gone to America. _

George had to sit down, because after his dream, and thoughts of Yukari, he'd just about passed out_. Why am I dreaming of that.... clod again now? I mean... back in the day... but... this is now... and... _

The coffee-maker sizzled, and it brought George back to reality. He got up off the couch, and paused in front of the window. _It'd be a good night to go out_. The rain didn't show any sign of letting up. 

__

In this two-bit hotel

Just to me before this windowsill 

The coffee in the blue glass mug sat idly by a stack of magazines on the coffee table. George just stared past it, thinking of what to wear out tonight. Another sigh, and he got up, to once again sit in his window. 

__

Does rid my dirty mind of all of its preciousness

Just as soon as he was comfortable, the phone rang. At first George just let it wring. Once, Twice... _what if it's mom.... if she doesn't get through... she'll visit_.... four..... five.... He answered. 

Oh I can see him now

"Hello?"

"Ello?" Asked a faint English accent. 

__

....Why is he calling me?

"A...Arashi? Did you get arrested again?" 

"What?! No You fekkin arse!! You're the one they need to arrest!!" The voice shouted back.

"Where are you? It sounds like you're in a mob..."

"I'm on a fekkin train!!"

"Oh? I never liked trains... where are you headed?"

"Aghh! To.... To see you" The voice softened. 

"I'm going out tonight Nagase, so if you show up before I leave... you can see me... but if not... oh well." 

__

Though it's so far away

And then he hung up. Quickly, he ran down the hall, pulling his clothes off as he ran. He knew that Arashi would probably be there soon, he had to be ready. 

__

Amongst the roving crowd

Going the other way 

As he turned the hot water in his shower on, he couldn't help but think of the dream he was beginning to have about the plaid clad lad. 

__

Confounded anger

Knowing that his thoughts on that matter would cause his "feelings" to show, he immediately turned the water to cold. That also woke him from his dreamlike state. He massaged shampoo into his scalp, blue foam slowly melting down his body. 

burning with love for me 

Once George was satisfied with his cleanliness, he stepped out of the shower. He loosely wrapped a towel around his lower half, and picked up his clothes from the hall. He sat down in his room, and lightly lined his eyes with his ice blue liner.... and almost jabbed it into his eye when the doorbell rang. Looking down... he smiled to himself, and headed out, as he was. 

Ou est mon maitre le prince rebelle

Qui va fermer toutes ces fenetres

He opened the door to see Arashi, pretty damp looking, his hair droopy. He stood there in surprise, probably b/c George was only half covered. George unnerved by his ex-lover's expression simply said "Oh... that... well... you came at an inconvenient time." 

Arashi stepped forward, and said lifelessly,"Mikako wanted me to give ya this..."the droopy haired punker embraced George. George was so shocked that he didn't notice his towel falling to his feet. 

Ce sont ces fenetres autour de moi

Arashi stepped away, and his eyes met George's lower half. The blue haired boy laughed to himself, as he figured this might happen. He caught Arashi staring, and lightly slapped him on the face. "Yes... I've had a few.... growth spurts..." He purred. What took him by surprise though, was when the rough seeming boy tenderly took the hand he'd just been slapped with, and held it to his cheek. What came as more of a surprise was what happened next. He was sure that tears were falling from those emerald eyes. 

Ce sont ces fenetres qui m'appellent,

George knelt down, and wiped a few rebel tears away. "I suppose you want to come in.... Arashi? You should at least get out of those wet clothes... I've probably got a suit or two in plaid... I did make you a few.... back when..." He couldn't finish his sentence, as tears of his own slid from his eyes. 

Qui m'appellent 

George wordlessly led him inside. Carefully locking the door with his deadbolt, he ushered Arashi to his room. He made sure to put on a pair of boxers before he turned to face Arashi again. The two studied each other, Arashi, soaked to the bone, but fully clothed, sitting on a fainting couch, and George, in only a pair of line green boxers, slightly damp, standing by his walk in closet. 

Marigold, Marigold, Marigold

I'm leaving the Roosevelt hotel

"Di.... Did you make those god awful things?" A slick accent curled around George's senses. 

He turned around, blue eyes glittering dimly, "No... but they're the pair you left here about 2 years ago.."

Arashi smiled and nodded, then putting on a smirk, he rose, slapped George lightly on the butt and asked "So... you got some dry duds for me, or do I have to go back to my place tonight?" 

Marigold, Marigold, Marigold

I'm leaving the room we knew so well 

George opened the door to his closet, and wandered to the back. There was a large section all in red bags. That was the section he'd made for Arashi, a dirty little secret hidden away amongst his own clothes, and the ones he'd made for others. "I hope you haven't grown too much..." He called from inside the closet. He pulled three perfect original creations, red bagged, and ready, from a bar. Then he pulled one of his favorite at home suits out, and tossed them all onto the bed. He slipped out of and then threw the lime green boxers in the general direction of his bed, where he'd hoped the bags'd landed. 

Marigold, Marigold, 

He waited patiently while Arashi dressed... only sneaking two peeks the entire time. Once the punk was dressed, he re-entered the room, and slid into a silk shirt, and a pair of crushed velvet pants, the whole time his back to Arashi. 

Marigold, Marigold, Marigold, 

Maybe it was an invitation for Arashi to do what he did next, or maybe it was just George attempting to be a gentleman, either way, Arashi slowly came up behind him, and slid his arms around George's waist. George sighed softly, and relaxed in the embrace of the other. 

Marigold, Marigold, 

Arashi whispered "Turn around...if yer ever gonna kiss me..."

Marigold, Marigold, Marigold,

George turned around. 

Marigold, Marigold.


	3. Nancy Boy Arashi's Story

Arashi's Story

__

Nancy boy

Alcoholic kind of mood,

Lose my clothes,

Lose my lube,

The rain was pouring down harder, and Arashi was giving up on his band's outdoor gig. He headed down to east Tokyo, and decided to catch a Train. 

A sip from a silver flask, with a safety pin engraved on it, and the rain didn't seem that bad. Two sips later, and the rain didn't matter anymore. His hair was losing it's perk, and his guitar case was waterproof. 

Cruising for a piece of fun,

Looking out for number one,

Different partner every night,

So narcotic outta sight,

A bleached strand with a flame red tip hung in front of green eyes. The guitarist let it hang there, and concentrated on the red until a flash of blue haunted him. He'd seen someone who looked eerily like George... Not like that mattered... _he wouldn't be in this end of town anyways..._

Why am I thinking about that poufy Nancy boy, anyways?! He's nothing to me, he never was...even then... I just needed a ride around town, and he liked having someone to fill the passenger seat, then the backseat. It meant nothing to him.... It meant.... nothing at all.

What a gas,

What a beautiful mess.

Before he knew it, the drenched punk, was sitting in a train station, feeling sorry for himself, and scowling at the people outside with umbrellas. He finally decided to take a train over to see what little boy blue was up too. 

And it all breaks down at the role reversal,

Got the muse in my head she's universal,

The train going from station to station caused Arashi to realize what he was doing. All he'd need to do, was stop at a flower shop, and it'd be like the last time... 

__

"What took you so long?"

"Well.. I stopped to get....these!"

"What are those?"

"Well... they're roses... ya daft nutter."

"Listen... I...."

"Eh?"

"I don't think we should see each other anymore... not like this... It's making things complicated."

"Johji..."

"Please don't call me that..."

It was all for the better anyways. Things had been progressing fast with Miwa, and before he knew it, she'd made him completely forget about Johji. But.... now that she was in "Amy-rica", with Carrie... he'd been feeling the need to finish some unfinished business. 

Spinnin' me round she's coming over me,

And it all breaks down at the first rehearsal,

"It's improper to show up unannounced.." A woman lectured her daughter over a cell phone. 

Got the muse in my head she's universal,

Spinnin' me round she's coming over me.

Arashi felt around in his pockets for his phone. He found it, and turned it on. He had 23 emails from Miwako, but ignored them. He slowly dialed the #. 

Kind of buzz that lasts for days,

Had some help from insect ways,

The phone rang 5 times before George Koizumi picked it up, and answered with a melancholy, faint tone that Arashi'd never heard. 

"Hello?"

"Ello?" Arashi replied.

"A...Arashi? Did you get arrested again?" He asked suddenly.

"What?! No You fekkin arse!! You're the one they need to arrest!!" He shouted. The entire train car backed away from him slowly. 

"Where are you? It sounds like you're in a mob..."

"I'm on a fekkin train!!" He shouted slightly annoyed. 

"Oh? I never liked trains... where are you headed?" George seemed to drawl slightly.

"Aghh! To.... To see you" Arashi sighed. 

"I'm going out tonight Nagase, so if you show up before I leave... you can see me... but if not... oh well." 

Comes across all shy and coy,

Just another Nancy boy

Then the familiar sound of someone hanging up, filled the punk's ears. He knew he had to get there fast. Now that George knew that he was trying to find him, he'd probably bolt.

Woman man or modern monkey,

Just another happy junkie,

When the train stopped at the necessary station, Arashi was the first off. He ran up the stairs, and onto the street level. It'd stopped raining. He took a look at his broken pocket watch, and began to run the necessary 7 blocks. 

Fifty pounds,

Press my button,

Going down.

Three blocks later, the punk developed a slight cramp in his leg "Shite!" He yelled. A few elderly women passed him, shaking their heads. He knelt down, and massages his calf for a minute, concentrating every effort on getting there as fast as he could....

"Arashi!? What the hell are you doing!?" 

And it all breaks down at the role reversal,

Got the muse in my head she's universal,

He looked up in time to see Mikako about to kick him in the head. 

"I got a bloody cramp... 'ot the 'ell are you doin'?"

"I was about to go to a boutique on the east side. I was going to stop by and see if George wanted to come with me..." 

Spinnin' me round she's coming over me,

And it all breaks down at the first rehearsal,

"Nah... I'm 'eded over there right now... we're having a "boys night in"..."

"Oh? Well, give him a hug for me.... I hope he's doing ok, I'll call him next week."

"K."

"Wait.... you're not about to cheat on my sister...."

"Eh? Feck no! I loves my Miwa! Besides... that pouf?! Feck no!! God! You make me sick!" He sprinted away. 

Got the muse in my head she's universal,

Spinnin' me round she's coming over me.

As he ran, he began to imagine the impending scene. George would open the door, clothed immaculately, his outfit labored over, his hair prefect, his eyes very lightly lined in a shade of ice blue. He'd feign surprise, and then slap him lightly on the face. 

Does his makeup in his room

Douse himself with cheap perfume

He ran up the stairs of George's building. He couldn't believe he was here. He was breathing heavily. The door that housed the perverse wonder of Yazawa arts for the past year, was right ahead. 

Eyeholes in a paper bag

Greatest lay I ever had

Arashi leaned against the wall across from George's door for a minute. _What am I going to say... what? Ack... why the hell am I here?_ Arashi rang the door bell and sighed. 

Kind of guy who mates for life

The door opened to reveal a nearly naked George, his lower half clad in only a towel, that conveniently matched his eyeliner. Arashi stood there his jaw hanging. George looked down. "Oh... that... well... you came at an inconvenient time." 

Arashi, still stunned just muttered "Mikako wanted me to give ya this..." And with that. He hugged the other boy. The hug caused the towel to slide off of the blue boy. 

Gotta help him find a wife

Arashi pulled away after a minute. His eyes slowly slid to his.... _WHAT!??!?_...His eyes had been headed for his own feet, to be followed by a stuttery red-faced explanation, when he'd gotten distracted by George's sudden lack of a towel. 

We're a couple

When our bodies double

Slightly blushing, he felt the familiar soft slap, followed by "Yes... I've had a few.... growth spurts...", which came out as a slow deep purr. Arashi raised a hand, and held George's own to his cheek. Tears slowly began to fall from his green eyes. 

And it all breaks down at the role reversal,

Got the muse in my head she's universal,

George slowly knelt, and wiped a few rebel tears away. "I suppose you want to come in.... Arashi? You should at least get out of those wet clothes... I've probably got a suit or two in plaid... I did make you a few.... back when..." Arashi let his eyes meet George's sapphire irises, and was surprised to see that the reason he couldn't finish his sentence, was tears of his own were falling. 

Spinnin' me round she's coming over me,

And it all breaks down at the first rehearsal,

George wordlessly led him inside. Arashi stared in wonder, as the decor had not changed a bit since he'd been here last. George gestured down the hall, and Arashi headed to his room. He averted his eyes while George put on a pair of boxers, then he turned around. The two studied each other, Arashi, soaked to the bone, but fully clothed, sitting on a fainting couch, and George, in only a pair of lime green boxers, slightly damp, standing by his walk in closet. 

Got the muse in my head she's universal,

Spinnin' me round she's coming over me.

Taking a deep breath Arashi closed his eyes and said....

"Di.... Did you make those god awful things?" 

He opened his eyes as George turned around, his blue eyes glittering dimly, "No... but they're the pair you left here about 2 years ago.."

Arashi's mind went back to the days when he wore underwear...Smiling, he rose, slapped George lightly on the butt and asked "So... you got some dry duds for me, or do I have to go back to my place tonight?" 

And it all breaks down at the role reversal,

George disappeared into his walk-in closet. The saturated punk stared into the infinite abyss of clothes, all made by or for George. 

__

"I hope you haven't grown too much..." called a muffled voice from inside the closet. Arashi was about to respond, when the lime green boxers, accompanied by three red garment bags and a suit flew out of the closet.

Got the muse in my head she's universal,

Spinnin' me round she's coming over me,

Silently Arashi went over to the bed and pulled out one of the suits. He pulled the black tee-shirt on, then he slid his heavy soaked pants off replacing them with the ones that George had crafted 

especially for him..._ probably after one of their "fitting sessions". _ When he was dressed George entered the room, stark naked and turned his back to Arashi. He began dressing, completely ignoring the other boy in the room.

And it all breaks down at the first rehearsal,

Arashi slowly got up from his seat, and wordlessly wrapped his arms around the other's waist. The familiar feeling of George relaxing against him made a feeling of perfect calm overtake him.

__

Got the muse in my head she's universal,

Feeling that the time was right, Arashi leaned in and simply whispered, "Turn around...if yer ever gonna kiss me..."

Spinnin' me round she's coming 

Arashi loosened his arms, just in case....and then George did it.

over me.

He turned around. 


End file.
